Crazy Love
by Liz4
Summary: A very short, sweet B/E songfic.


Title: Crazy Love

By: Liz

Rating: K+ (just to be safe)

Disclaimers: Don't own the characters, though I did swipe a tiny bit of dialogue from Midnight Sun (don't worry, it's not a spoiler and if you haven't read it, you probably won't even know it's there. But it's not mine and I didn't want to take credit). I also don't own the gorgeous Van Morrison song "Crazy Love." The version I used when writing this is the Van Morrison/Bob Dylan duet. I have put a link to a video of it on my profile and I really recommend listening to the song while reading because it is just beautiful. I wish I could do it justice with this fic, but I am afraid my efforts fall terribly short. Maybe the best thing to do is just listen to the song and imagine your own B/E (or J/A, Em/R, C/E) fic. sigh The more I think about it, the less pleased I am, but I'm going to stop debating and post it.

Author's Notes: Just a quick one-shot songfic. This song came up on my mp3 player the other day and I was just struck by how perfect it is for B/E. This is for fallenfate for posting her high school challenge and letting out my Twilight-fic monster, and for Twilight-is-lovee for her awesome reviews and emails, Goo for being an enabler in my fanfic addiction, and everyone else who was so kind in reviewing my first fic.

* * *

"Edward, would you do me a tiny little favor?" Alice asked sweetly.

Edward gave his sister a pained look. "Can't it wait, Alice? I was just about to leave for Bella's."

"Oh, don't worry," Alice said with a cheerful smile. "This favor is totally related." Edward just stared at her and Alice took this as her cue to continue. "I just wanted to ask you if you would drive to Bella's, rather than run, and that you drive at a normal, human pace."

Edward groaned. This was hardly what he would call a _little_ favor. He had been on an overnight hunting trip with Jasper and Rosalie and he was anxious to see Bella again. He knew running would help him reach his goal far more quickly than driving. And to drive at a so-called "normal, human speed?" Well, that was just cruel. Alice knew very well that Edward loved driving fast about as much as Alice enjoyed shopping and turning Bella into her own personal living Barbie doll.

"Alice," he complained, "I haven't seen Bella since early Friday morning. It's Saturday evening, I just want to be with her again," he added pitifully.

Alice only grinned. "It will be worth it, I promise." She tapped a finger against the side of her forehead. "Trust me, you agree with me, too. Plus, it'll also make Bella happy."

That was below the belt and Alice knew it. "Fine," Edward snarled, snatching up his keys and stomping off to the garage.

As he slammed the door to the Volvo shut behind him, he heard Alice's voice in his head. "I've found that listening to music always helps me feel better," she told him with a tinkling laugh. "And that's all you're getting," she added, her thoughts abruptly shifting to translating Shakespeare's tragedies into French.

Edward rolled his eyes. He loved his sister, truly he did. But he found himself wondering, not for the first time, how someone so small could be so annoying.

He had driven down the Cullens' winding driveway and reached the main road before he remembered Alice's last singsonging words. "Music, hmm, Alice?" he muttered aloud. He leaned over and turned the radio on, the function immediately switching to CD. That was odd, he was certain he hadn't left a CD in the player. He paused, waiting for the music to begin and then began to smile to himself as the familiar guitar chords filled the car. Okay, he admitted grudgingly to himself. Maybe this "favor" for Alice wasn't such a terrible thing after all.

* * *

Edward waited impatiently on Bella's front step. He could have just gone in through the window, but he knew that Charlie was away at a police conference for the weekend and he wanted to give Bella every possible opportunity for their relationship to feel normal and human.

Bella pulled the door open then, her face lighting up when she saw Edward standing there. "Hi," she said breathlessly.

Edward's lips twitched upward in a smile at the way he could hear her heartbeat speed up at the sight of him. "Hello, love," he said, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I'm surprised you used the door," Bella said, as Edward came into the house and closed the door behind him. "I mean, obviously you already know that Charlie's not here."

Edward shrugged. "Thought you might just like a bit of normalcy every now and then."

Bella made a face. "All I care about is that you're here now," she said sincerely, taking his hand in hers.

Edward smiled. "I missed you, too." He tugged gently on her hand and led her up the stairs to her bedroom.

When they reached Bella's bedroom, Edward turned to face her and took both of her hands in his. Taking a deep and unnecessary breath, he began to speak, his tone earnest. "Bella, I don't know that I'll ever be able to adequately express just how much you mean to me, how much I love you. I wish I had the words to show you how cherished you are, that I could say the words you deserve." He smiled thinly. "And I guess I'm cheating a bit right now since I'm borrowing someone else's words, but I would like you to hear something that comes closer than any words I can come up with to show you how much I care."

Bella looked up at him, slightly puzzled. She had never felt Edward's declarations of love to be less than perfect but this seemed important to him so she nodded.

He pulled a CD from his back pocket and walked over to where her small stereo sat on her bedside table. He placed the CD into her disc player and programmed it so that only the first song would play. Then he turned to her, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Bella smiled nervously. "You're going to have to lead, you know."

Edward smiled. "Don't worry, love. You know I won't let you fall."

Bella's smile lost its nervous edge. "I know," she replied softly, reaching forward to take his hand. She wrapped her arms around Edward's back, her head resting against his chest as he pulled her close and the music began.

__

I can hear her heartbeat for a thousand miles

And the heavens open every time she smiles

And when I come to her that's where I belong

Yet I'm running to her like a river's song.

Edward grimaced a bit. Okay, so maybe that first part was a bit literal, but he knew it would be true even without his vampire senses. He knew that even as a mere human, he would have been able to sense Bella's presence. He was drawn to her as he never had been to another. She gave meaning to what had previously been a dark, solitary existence for him. Truly, when he was with her, he was where he belonged.

__

She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love

She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love

She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down

And when I come to her when the sun goes down

Take away my trouble, take away my grief

Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief

Edward thought back to that night so many months ago, only weeks after he had saved Bella from being crushed by Tyler's van. The night after he had had to endure three separate boys asking her to the spring dance, each time fearing that that time would be the time she said yes.

He had visited her room that night, telling himself he just needed to see her face and know she was safe. He knew he had to keep his distance from Bella, that it wasn't fair for him to want to be a part of her life. He had to give this girl a chance at a normal happy life and he knew the best way to do that would be if he just disappeared. He had felt such an aching loss at the thought of never seeing her again. He loved her, he knew that even then. But he also knew that this beautiful, innocent, wonderful girl could never love a monster like him. The intensity of his pain had surprised him and he had risen from the rocking chair in the corner of her room to leave.

But before he could take a step, she shifted in her bed. "Edward," she had murmured. He froze, wondering how he was ever going to be able to explain to her what he was doing in her bedroom in the middle of the night. How had he been so careless? How had he not realized that she was awake? She had shifted onto her side "Edward. Stay. Don't go. Please…don't go," she whispered. And only then had he realized with a mixture of relief and disappointment that she was only talking in her sleep.

And then he had felt his long dead heart swell with an unfamiliar feeling. Stay. She wanted him to stay. And he knew then with absolute certainty that he would stay, that he would not and could not leave her. He knew that he loved her and always would and that he would do whatever it took to keep her safe, from himself and from anything else that might ever try to harm her.

__

She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love

She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love

Yes I need her in the daytime

Yes I need her in the night

Yes I want to throw my arms around her

Kiss and hug her, kiss and hug her tight

He needed to be with her. He knew it was selfish, but he wished that he could always be by her side. Even the short amount of time between leaving her bedroom in the morning and picking her up for school seemed to long for him. He just wanted to pull her into his arms and keep her there, not letting anyone or anything else near her, just the two of them in their own private world.

It was when he resented his vampire strength the most. He wanted to love Bella the way he wanted, the way she deserved to be loved. But he was forever holding back, able to show her only a tiny fraction of the passion he felt for her lest he risk losing control and hurting her.

__

And when I'm returning from so far away

She gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day

Yes it makes me righteous, yes it makes me whole

Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul

He knew Bella hated when he went away on hunting trips, but she never complained, understanding it was something he had to do. He didn't like being away from her that long, either. Any time apart was far too long as far as he was concerned and returning from hunting trips and to Bella's arms had quickly become one of his favorite things in the world. He had existed for more than a hundred years, but it wasn't until after he met her that he felt his life truly began, and it was only with her that he felt whole and at peace.

__

She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love

She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love

She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love

She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love

Edward sighed, inhaling Bella's sweet scent as he rested his cheek against the top of her head. "Thank you," he whispered against her hair.

"For what?"

He drew back, keeping his arms around her waist. "For being you. For loving me the way you do."

Bella smiled, reaching up to gently cup her hand around his cheek. "I always will," she told him softly, running her thumb up and down his jawline.

He covered her hand with his own. "And I, you," he promised. "Forever."

He leaned down and met her lips with his own in a tender kiss. And it was a long while after that before anything else was said.

* * *


End file.
